mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der erste Freund
Der erste Freund ist die achtzehnte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 10. Twilight erinnert sich daran, wie sie Spike kennen lernte. Inhalt Als Rainbow Dash mal bei Twilight reinschaut findet sie ihre Freundin in ein altes Fotoalbum vertieft das ihre Eltern gerade geschickt haben. Ihr Vater liebte es sie und ihren Bruder zu fotografieren und so finden sich in dem Buch Twilights erstes Buch, ihr erster Zauber. Der Tag an dem sie ihren Schönheitsfleck durch Rainbow bekam und die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Zauberschule bestand. (Siehe: Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten) Da entdeckt Rainbow ein besonders Foto dessen Geschichte Twilight noch in bester Erinnerung hat. Diese Foto stammt aus Twilights erstem Jahr an der Zauberschule. Zu ihrem Ersten Schultag hat sie damals ihre ganze Familie begleitet und natürlich hatte sie ihre Puppe Smarty Pants dabei. Twilight dachte sie wäre auf alles Vorbereitet. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung was sie erwartet. Damals wurden alle neuen Schüler von Prinzessin Celestia begrüßt, die sich riesig freute Twilight zu sehen. Den sie hatte eine besondere Aufgabe für ihre Schülerin. Eine die so wichtig und Delikat ist das sie nur der vielversprechendsten Schülerin anvertraut werden kann. Celestia Bringt Twilight in ein Zimmer wo in einem Kinderbett der Babydrache sitzt, den Twilight als Teil der Aufnahmeprüfung ausgebrütet hat. Bisher hat sich Celestia um ihn gekümmert, doch jetzt wo Twilight da ist, ist es Zeit das sie hilft. Den der Drache ist ja immer noch ein Baby. Er braucht Pflege, Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit. Er braucht jemanden der sich darum kümmert das es ihm an nichts fehlt. Leider hat Celestia bei all ihren Pflichten nicht die Zeit dafür, sie braucht Twilights Hilfe. Die keine Ahnung hat wie man sich um ein Baby kümmert. Das kann ihr Celestia aber beibringen, außerdem braucht Twilight nur einspringen wen sie zu beschäftigt ist. Celestia versichert das sie Twilight nie darum bitten würde wen sie nicht wüsste das sie es kann. Jetzt muss die Prinzessin zurück zum Schülerempfang Twilight kann sich mit ihren neuen Schützling bekannt machen. Twilight denkt schon das es nicht so schwer werden kann da versengt der Drache sie bei einem Bäuerchen. Wie sich raus stellte war die Aufzucht eines Babydrachens eine weit größere Aufgabe als gedacht und besonders am Anfang schwierig. So kam es das Twilight zu ihrem ersten richtigen Unterricht zu spät kam was Professor Inkwell negativ auffiel. In der Folge Zeit machte der Kleine Drache das Semester für Twilight zu einer echten Herausforderung. Schließlich schüttet sie sogar Smarty Pants ihr Herz aus. Twilight will der Prinzessin ja beweisen was sie kann, aber sie weiß nicht ob sie es kann. Erleichtert Trabt Twilight aus dem Zimmer. allerdings bekam der kleine Drache mit das Smarty in Twilights Gunst höher stand als er. Jedenfalls führte die Belastung dazu das Twilight sich in allen Kursen verschlechterte besonders in Professor Inkwells. Nach dem Unterricht will Inkwell noch kurz mit Twilight reden. Die Prinzessin hat ja überschwänglich von Twilight erzählt und sie hat offenbar Talent doch nutzt sie ihr Potential nicht aus. Inkwell kann ja über einiges weg sehen aber nur als Lehrerin helfen. So wie es aussieht braucht Twilight einen Freund. Twilight meint aber beim gehen das sie nur etwas Ruhe braucht. Dabei hat der kleine Drache mit bekommen das es Twilight wohl schlecht geht. Einige Zeit später fand die jährliche königliche Teegesellschaft der Schule statt. Alle Lehrer, Schüler und deren Eltern waren Anwesend. Einschließlich die von Twilight, die heute den Babydrachen dabei hat und sichtlich nervös ist ob der Tag gut aus geht. Schließlich werden sie von Prinzessin Celestia begrüßt, die Twilight vorschlägt in den Schülerraum zu gehen und etwas Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Dumm nur das Twilight bisher keine Freunde außerhalb der Familie gefunden hat. Weswegen sie etwas verlegen reagiert. Darum bittet sie Celestia liebe in den Elternraum, wo bestimmt alle sie und ihren kleinen Drachen kennenlernen wollen. Wenig später ist der Tee serviert und Twilights Eltern wollen ein bisschen mehr über den Unterricht erfahren, Twilights Brief sind in dem Punkt immer etwas knapp. Twilight beginnt zu erzählen und fängt mit den guten Dingen an. Unbemerkt befreit sich der kleine Drache aus seiner Tragetasche. Inzwischen sind Twilights Schilderungen zu dem ganzen Stress, Babydrach und Unterricht unter einen Hut zu bekommen, wodurch beides mehr schlecht als recht läuft gelangt. Da reißt der kleine Drache eine Tischdecke mit lauter Geschirr und Kuchen runter. ::Inzwischen ist hat sich der Rest der Mane 6 zu Twiligts Geschichte versammelt. Gleich nach dem Zwischenfall bringt Twilight den Babydrachen auf ihr Zimmer und hält ihm eine Standpauke, das er sie mit seinem Chaos hat schlecht aussehen lassen als seine Pflegerin, Schülerin und Tochter. Sie hat die Nase voll von der Nervensäge, die sich weder benehmen noch ihr helfen kann. Sie wünschte sich er wäre etwas mehr wie Smarty Pants und will sich aus heulen. Da hört sie wie irgend jemand „S-pa-ky“ von sich gibt. Es war der kleine Drache, der Twilight zur Aufmunterung ihre Puppe reichen will und versucht ihren Satz von eben zu wiederholen. Twilight begreift das der kleine einfach nicht wie Sarty ist. Er ist auch keine Puppe oder eine Nervensäge. Sie dachte Prinzessin Celestia wollte ihr Verantwortung übertragen aber sie wollte ihr einen Freund geben. Nun beschließt Twilight dem Drachen einen Namen zu geben. Sein Ständiges „S-pa-ky“ bringt sie auf eine Idee. In diesem Moment kommen Twilights Eltern rein die mal nach ihrer Tochter sehen wollen, weil Twilight so plötzlich von der Teegesellschaft verschwunden ist. Twilitght tut es leid das sie weggelaufen ist aber inzwischen ist was wirklich wichtiges passiert und will ihren Eltern jemanden vorstellen. Der Rest ist Geschichte. Die Ponys sind ganz gerührt. Da taucht Spike auf den ihr Schwatzen bei seinem Nickerchen gestört hat. Twilight entschuldigt sich und will ihm eine Tasse Kakao machen, die ihm ja immer beim Einschlafen hilft. Das Foto im Album zeigt die kleine Twilight mit ihrem Drachen. Darunter steht: „Twilights erster Freund! Spike“. Anspielungen Anmerkung: alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 12 Panel 4: Die drei Schülerinnen links unten, sind die Ponyversionen von Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, und Fuu Hououji (zweite Reihe). Die Heldinnen aus der Manga und Animeserie Magic Knight Rayearth. Navboxen en:Friendship is Magic Issue 40 Kategorie:Comics